


snow and valentine

by raqnarokloki



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Good Loki (Marvel), Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Lots of Smiling, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Protective Loki (Marvel), Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Some Humor, Tom Hiddleston Feels, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, Valentine's Day, according to tom apparently, he’s also whiny and bitchy, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raqnarokloki/pseuds/raqnarokloki
Summary: loki and tom spend time together in norway for valentine’s day.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Kudos: 10





	snow and valentine

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a frostiron mood board i saw on tumblr! 
> 
> unbeta-ed. any mistakes belong to me. i'll be sure to correct them if i see them! :)  
> ps. happy belated valentine :)
> 
> \- aurora x

winter in london was great. lots and lots of rain, occasionally snowing, and tom would have been content to spend valentine’s here by the fire place and maybe dinner in a fancy restaurant with his lover, if it _weren’t_ for the busy streets and angry car horns that ruined the mood. 

so tom did what he thought would, on one hand, make loki happy to the maximum (hopefully), and on the other, let him take a break from the busy country and work.

he booked two plane tickets (which loki would undoubtedly complain about, bitching over the fact that he could have just teleported them) and a cottage in norway. 

it was the day before the day they left to norway when tom informed loki of their plans. loki was happy and excited, but of course, bitched about having to be on a plane for two hours, and tom had said they were only two hours and not _twenty_. 

_“we could have been there in the blink of an eye,” he deadpanned with a glare._

_”now, where would be the fun in that?” he pouted, “come on, don’t be a brat. plane flights are fun,”_

_“are not.” he rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest while tom grinned. it was all set._

so after getting a bag full of clothes (he made sure to add more coats, beanies, boots and gloves) and all of his necessary stuff like laptop, charger, toothpaste and brush, and... yeah, that was all. 

he was all set to go.

the next day he called for a cab, loki whining behind him as he put his bag in the trunk, told the driver to head for the airport and got seated with the god besides him in the backseats. 

“will you stop it?”

“absolutely not.”

“i’m starting to regret going for flights. i don’t think i can handle you bitching around for two hours,” he rolled his eyes. loki smirked.

“i hope you have learned your lesson.”

“but did i?” tom replied, a smirk with something behind it on his face. loki noticed it, pupils dilating a fraction and his tongue slowly licking his dry lips. he quickly snapped out of it, replying, “for your information, i do not _bitch_ around.”

“oh?” tom asked with false amusement, both eyebrows raised. loki only raised his chin. tom rolled his eyes, a smile making his way onto his lips as he looked out of the window, gloved hands interlacing with loki’s bare fingers, his thumb rubbing circles on the top of his hand and loki hummed in content. they stayed quiet through the whole ride to the airport.

after passing through security, they both were finally on the plane, and loki had insisted in getting the seat besides the window. tom had argued back, just for the fun of it, really. loki, in the end, sat besides the window, staring out of it. 

tom had nudged him out of his trance, challenging him to play a game on the screen in front of them at the back of the seats in front. loki quickly got used to the controls, and not _once_ did he let tom win. 

tom whined, accusing him of being an ‘unfair player’ and calling bullshits on the whole scenario. loki only grinned and replied, “now who’s the one bitching?”

tom glared at him, “i hate you,” 

“liar.” loki grinned before leaning in and capturing tom’s lips in a chaste kiss. tom melted into it for a while, before pulling away. he reminded him that someone could be watching them. it annoyed loki, but he leaned away nonetheless. tom had covered himself with the offered plane blanket, settled comfortably into his seat and rested his head on loki’s shoulder, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

two hours later after landing and calling a cab to get them to their destination, tom was unlocking the door of the cottage. he stepped inside and felt the warmth of the fireplace, which made him slightly uncomfortable with the heavy clothes he was wearing. 

tom turned around and watched loki enter slowly, taking in his surroundings with awe. he looked back to tom, “you did all of this?”

tom smiled sheepishly, “i thought you’d want to stay away from the busy life and humans in general, and spend time in the cold temperatures.” he felt warmth spread all over his cheeks and neck.

loki smiled genuinely, taking both of tom’s hands in his and kissing the knuckles of each before leaning down to kiss his forehead, “thank you, thomas.”

tom grinned in reply, pressing his lips on loki’s for a few seconds then pulling away, “let’s get our stuff in, yeah?” 

\--------------------

it was late in the evening after tom had brought his stuff in and unpacked it in their bedroom upstairs. it was cozy, another fireplace on the adjacent wall with a chimney, a queen sized bed in the middle with two windows on each side, and a bathroom on the opposite wall of the fireplace. now, though, tom was in the kitchen making dinner, with loki sat on the stool behind the island. 

the human was stirring something in a deep bowl when he felt loki's presence behind him. the mage hugged his lover from behind, pressing gentle kisses on the skin of the mortal's neck. tom hummed, and then gasped when he felt loki bite the skin under his ear. loki's hands slid down to his hips, lips trailing hot kisses down his neck.

even if tom tilted his head to give him space, he said, "loki, not now.. i'm busy." loki ignored him, only humming from deep within his chest which sent vibrations to tom's sensitive spot where loki was biting it.

he quickly got control of himself again, turning away from loki, but the god clung to him. tom sighed in exasperation. he dripped two fingers in the mix that he was stirring, and stuck the sticky mix to the tip of loki's nose. the god startled back, going cross eyed as he looked at his nose. tom failed at stifling his laughter, which made loki narrow his eyes.

loki dipped two fingers in the mix, too, and slid the fingers across tom's cheek. 

"hey!" 

"it's only fair," loki smirked. it was tom's turn to narrow his eyes, and stuck his fingers into the bowl again only to have _four_ fingers coated and slid them across the side of loki's face. the god gasped, and tom burst out laughing. 

it was war.

\--------------------

in the end, they both were covered in stickiness and the kitchen was a mess. tom, laughing, had yielded when loki had him pinned on the floor, threatening to pour the whole bowl on his face at once. they got up, looking around at the mess, tom spoke, "now look at what you've done," he scolded jokingly.

"should have just given in to me from the beginning," loki rolled his eyes. tom raised an eyebrow, "so it was my fault i was trying to make us food, now?"

"i didn't say that, did i?"

"but it's what you're _indirectly_ telling me,"

"of course not," loki grinned, turning his back to tom to walk away as a flick of wrist and light shimmering over loki had him clean. tom sighed. they'll have to eat from out.

"at least clean the mess, you little shit," tom heard loki laughing, the light of loki's seiðr sweeping the kitchen and cleaning it to once how it was. 

\--------------------

loki, yet again, had whined about having to leave the house. tom thought it was a new hobby for loki. 

in the end, they left, loki grumbling the whole ride as they made it into the city. they entered an english restaurant, which felt cozy too with the heat coming off from the place. they sat at the back, away from everyone and besides a window. 

they ordered food, and as it arrived they were chattering about nothing in particular. when they were done, the left, and tom insisted on going for a walk around the city when loki said it was time for them to be home. loki refused, and tom had threatened him that he won't have sex with him for the next two weeks. the look loki's face gave told tom that he would cry if he would. 

tom smiled, a little bit mischievously, as he walked hand in hand with loki through the city.

when it was night and near late, tom decided it was enough for today. he was content with the walk, and tom could tell loki was, too, but the arse refused to admit it.

back in the warmth of their home, tom changed into pj's and loki into his asgardian night dress. they laid in bed, the window open for loki and the fireplace on for tom, with the mortal cuddled at the god's side.

\--------------------

the next day, tom wake up late in the afternoon. it was perhaps the best sleep he has gotten in months. and it was valentine's day, today. he slowly wiggled out of loki's grasp, entered the bathroom and finished doing his business, washing his hands and face and brushing his teeth. when he stepped out, loki was still asleep, a pillow in his grasp, replacing tom's body. the mortal left the room quietly, and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast (tom paid no mind that it was late in the afternoon). 

when he was done making toast and two cups of tea, he felt loki's body lean against him, arms wrapping around his middle and his head leaning against the back of tom's head. loki nuzzled into his hair, inhaling his scent. 

"good afternoon to you to," tom chuckled. loki hummed, and stepped away as tom carried the tray containing their food to the dining table. they sat across each other, eating silence with their legs rubbing against each other under the table. 

after they were done, tom carries back the dirty dishes into the sink and started washing them. as he finished and hung them on a rack to dry, he dried off his own hands with a towel. he stepped out of the kitchen and didn't find loki in the living room. he frowned and went to search up in their room. he wasn't there either, but when tom looked out the window, he found him there.

loki was standing under a tree which was covered with snow, a hand running over a snow-covered branch that sparkled prettily under the sun peeking out of the clouds. and loki looked breathtaking. under a tree of white with the sun casting a very light yellow, tom needed to snap a picture of this. so he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. opened his camera and zoomed in, snapping the perfect shot of it. he smiled at the picture, and decided to dress up and meet loki down.

after wearing an undershirt, another shirt on top, a jumper with a coat, scarf around his neck and gloves with a beanie, he wore boots and made his way down and back around the house where loki was still admiring the tree. loki, upon noticing tom, grinned widely. tom smiled back. loki turned back around again, waiting for tom to arrive when the human had an idea struck him. he leaned down, cooped some snow onto his gloved hand and shaped the snow into a ball. when he neared loki, he threw the ball at great speed, the snow hitting loki in the side of his face. loki gasped and jerked back, and tom laughed out loud at loki's disbelieving reaction. 

"i see how it is, then."

oh no.

tom knew that tone.

before he could recover from his laughter, he yelped as a snowball hit him square in the chest. tom grinned after he dusted off the snow stuck on his jumper, leaned down and grabbed some more now, quickly shaping it into a ball and throwing it at the same time loki threw one at him. tom laughed and turned around, shielding himself as the snow hit his coat. he didn't waste time, grabbing snow and throwing it at loki, forgoing in shaping it into a ball. 

at some point, tom had tripped and he shout-laughed for loki to stop as the mage used magic to lift numerous ball-shaped snow. the trickster grinned, lowering his hand and tom sighed. he yelped when the snow staring hitting him, turning his face away and holding a hand as if it would stop the motion. he heard loki laughing and tom weakily grabbed snow to throw it at loki, but landed far away from him. tom sighed and let himself fall on the snow beneath, giggling and out of breath. 

loki lied down beside him, also laughing a little out of breath. 

"you never play fair."

"it's one of the reasons why i'm called a trickster," loki replied back dutifully. they sat in silence to catch their breath, looking up at the cloudy sky and tree branches. it was beautiful.

"i haven't felt this happy and carefree in months, maybe years," tom spoke quietly. 

after a moment of silence, loki replied, "then why don't we stay here?"

tom sighed, closed his eyes, then opened them again and spoke, "you know i can't, loki"

"we can move in here, it would not matter where you live." tom knew he meant that it wouldn't matter where they lived even if tom still is working as an actor. 

"it's not about where we live, loki. it's about the _work_. i'll still have to work, here or there. i wish it were that easy," he looked at loki, apologetic. 

he would really love to live here with his lover, it wouldn't matter where he was. if he was needed, then tom could book a flight and go wherever he was needed. but it wouldn't matter because tom would still be stressed and do work, even here. 

loki sighed, closed his eyes and turned his body towards tom, curling into him and lacing their fingers together. tom turned his body too, wrapping his free arm around the mage.

he really wanted to live stress-free and away with loki here.

\--------------------

they entered back the house, tom shedding his clothes and grabbing a new fresh pair as he made his way into the bathroom with loki. they stood under the shower together, the hot spray of water cascading down their backs as they washed each other's hair and body. loki had at some point pushed him against the wall, and filthily kissed him. he pulled away when tom started getting desperate - whimpering every time loki nipped on his bottom lip - and smirked. tom whined out for him, but loki was already pulling away and leaving the tub, clothes materialising on him as a towel appeared in his hand started drying his hair with it. tom groaned, turning off the water and stepping out.

"i hate you," he grumbled as he started putting on his clothes.

"no, you do not, liar," loki grinned, kissing tom's cheek and leaving the bathroom.

tom didn't fight to hide his smile.

\--------------------

the human found his lover lying down on the floor besides the fireplace, a book in his hands and his face furrowed in concentration. tom smiled softly, and made his way over, lying down beside loki and resting his head on his chest as he took out his phone and started scrolling. he was surprised there was service in a remote place like this. 

the warmth of the fire was welcome, and tom rubbed his socked feet against loki's own socked one's. another smile pulled at his lips and he hummed softly in the comfortable silence stretched between them. after a while, he spoke, "would you like something warm to drink?"

he felt more than saw loki nod his head, "yes, i'd love that. thank you," tom started getting up, leaning to press his lips to loki's cheek and made a bee line for the kitchen. 

tom returned after a few minutes with two cups of hot chocolate, and the delight on loki's face as he handed him his mug made tom's heart flutter. loki out his book away and tom did the same with his phone. the sat besides each other with their legs folded in, facing the fireplace. they talked about nothing and everything. 

time passed and both were done with their drinks, but they didn't stop talking. tom was openly staring at loki with admiration, watching with a smile loki explain something about his magic, hands doing gestures and the mage having his own grin on his face. he admired his seiðr, unlike how the asgardians viewed a male pratising magic an _argr_. tom shooed away the thoughts, not wanting his mood to turn sour. 

after loki was done, he looked back to see tom with a wide grin on his face. he raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"nothing, i just like seeing you happy when you talk about your magic."

loki's eyes widened a fraction, and he turned his face away, groaning with a roll of his eyes in hopes of hiding his blush.

"hey," tom softly said, reaching with a hand on his cheek and turning his face around, "there is nothing to be ashamed of. your seiðr is something a part of you, and you should not be embarrassed about it. i will tell you this a thousand times if i have to, loki." he offered a soft smile. loki stared, sometimes he thinks he could never believe how sincere his lover is, and it made his heart ache. 

the mage leaned in and closed the distance between them by pressing his lips to tom's, and the mortal happily allowed him. their lips moved against each other, slotting together like puzzled, and loki darted his tongue out to trace against tom's lips. the human sighed, parting his lips and allowing loki passage, their tongues catching against each other. he bother fighting, giving didn't bother fighting, letting loki control the kiss.

their tongues explored each other's mouths, licking at every crevice and sliding tongues together. loki put his mug down and away, then pushing tom down on the floor. he went down without resistance, putting away his own mug and letting on hand slide into loki's hair while the other was on the mage's lower back. loki bit tom's bottom lip, pulling a whimper from tom's throat. he pulled away from his lover's lips, trailing kisses down the line of his jaw and down his neck. he mouthed at tom's adam apple, biting lighly at his then nipping at his collarbones and sucking marks on it. tom gasped, his hand which was in loki's hair tightening, and he pulled loki back up to kiss him roughly. 

the hand which was resting on the small of his back tugged on loki's tunic, silently demanding loki to take it off. loki pulled away and chuckled, "someone's impatient," he teased.

"oh shut up, you love it," 

"yes. yes i do," he said after taking off his tunic, leaning down and capturing tom's lips once more. they parted again when loki had to pull of tom's shirt over his head, and instead for going in for the mortal's lips, he started trailing kisses down his chest, hands roaming all over his exposed skin. the exploring hands rested on the waistband of tom's pants. he lifted his hips up to help loki pull them off with his boxers too, and his breath hitched as loki's mouth kissed down his navel, tongue poking out and dragging in below his belly button.

his breath caught in his throat as warm breath hovered over his hard cock, and then whined as loki leaned further down, lifting a thigh to kiss the insides of it. his fingers wound themselves in loki's smooth, black hair, tugging on it. loki chuckled, ignored him and continued trailing kisses down his knees and calves. tom growled, tugging on loki's hair again until the mage gave in and leaned up to capture his lips.

in one swift movement (thanks, loki), tom had loki pinned beneath him. loki chuckled against his mouth, which made tom press his lips harder. tom's hands reached down and pulled loki's pants down along his boxers too, pulled away from the trickster's lips and dragged his tongue down the pale, white chest until he reached loki's hardness. 

tom gave the head a lick, wrapping his mouth around it and sucking, listened to loki's heaving breath and started to bob his head, taking inch by inch into his mouth. his head bobbed a couple of times, licking underside of loki's cock and sucking the head on his way up, before pulling away completely. loki tangled his fingers in tom's short hair, tugging him up to press their lips together. tom opened his mouth and thier tongues met, letting loki taste himself. he felt one of the trickster's hand leave his hair and trail down his back and ass until the fingers (which got coated in magic lube on their way down) pressed between his cheeks and against the entrance. tom gasped as the cold finger circled the ring of muscles before pushing in slowly.

he panted as loki fucked in and out, adding a second finger and starting scissoring his fingers, stretching him. his fingers slide deeper, cured and-

" _oh!_ " he gasped. loki smirked, and nudged his fingers against his protest. soon he added a third firger, and tom was reduced to a panting and writhing mess, grinding back on loki's long fingers. 

the mage pulled his fingers out, which made tom whine, and quickly magicked lube over his cock, lining up against tom's stretched hole. loki teased him, a grin on his face as he watched tom whine. the human growled, taking both of loki's hands in one and pinning them above his head, his other hand grabbing loki's cock from behind. he impaled himself in one movement, and they both moaned at the feeling. tom stayed still for a moment, getting used to the stretch. he moved up, slamming down again and whining. loki groaned, hands slipping out of tom's grasp to hold his hips while tom rested both hands on loki's chest and started riding his lover in earnest.

tom couldn't keep up with loki's strength, and loki noticed this. he flipped them over again, tom beneath him as he held himself on his elbows. tom wrapped his legs around loki's waist as the god started fucking deep and slow into him. their lips met again, but it was of panting into each other's mouths as loki sped up, driving his length deeper and hitting tom's prostate.

the mortal cried out, head thrown back and loki leaned down to bite at his neck, marking it. tom felt his back starting to burn from him moving against the carpet, and he tightened his legs around the waist. loki's hands gripped his hips, hard enough that bruises would be felt for days and drove faster and deeper to tom's prostate. tom moaned out, struggling to get air into his lungs.

one of loki's hands left his hips to grip his neglected cock, jerking off at the same pace loki was fucking into him. tom threw his hands around loki's neck, pressing their lips together again as tom started grinding back to meet the god's thrusts. with one rough thrust of his hips, tom cried out into loki's mouth as he came all over himself and loki, the feeling of loki letting go at the same time making tom go lightheaded.

their lips parted to catch their breathes. tom winced when loki pulled out, and the mage lied down besides his mortal, wrapping an arm over his chest and curling to him, mindless of the stickiness on tom's chest. tom sighed in content.

when he was sure he could speak again, he turned around in loki's grasp, leaning their foreheads together. tom ran the fingers of one hand through loki's hair, and spoke quietly, "happy valentine's day, darling."

loki opened his eyes, and tom knew he would never get tired of staring into the emerald eyes. loki smiled softly. 

"i love you, loki."

"and i, you, my thomas."

and perhaps they would have to leave sooner than they wanted to, to go back to their apartment in london and back to work. but for now, tom was happy and content, to lay down curled against loki in front of the fire in their little cottage, far away from everyone.

he needed the break, and he would gladly spend it was his godly lover.

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite rushed at the end since i wanted to post it asap as i am already late for valentine, but i failed, anyways.
> 
> oh well.
> 
> anyways, if you liked it, please leave kudos and a comment, if you want! <3


End file.
